1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held tools for connecting modular plugs to the wires of a communication cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, hand held termination tools have been advanced which have two pivoting handle members, but which do not provide lands formed as integral parts of the handles that bear separately on the individual connector tangs in the plug and exert a force to push each tang into one of the individual wires. The prior art devices further are somewhat difficult to manipulate, some do not have wire stripping capability nor do they hold plugs in position securely. The plugs used are generally of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,316, issued Jan. 14, 1975 to Edwin Hardesty and assigned to Western Electric Company, Incorporated.